Two hearts can mend
by TrisandTobias4life
Summary: Tris gets pregnant and Tobias dies. What will happen when Tobias's mother shows up?
1. Chapter 1

To hearts can mend

Chapter one Tris

I wake up in his arms. I just had the worst dream. Ever sense my brother died, I have had these dreams about the day it happened. I was 3 and I was helping my mom cook cookies. We were making them for the meeting at candor head quarters. I always helped my mom make the cookie dough, but she wouldnt let me near the stove. My dad came in and told my mom the time has come. I didnt know what he ment. I dont remember much more except my mom putting me and my brother in a little hole I didnt know was in our living room floor. My brother was 4 years older than me. He was 7. He went out of the hole in the floor and I heard gun shots. My mom let out a scream. I peeked out and saw my brother with blood all around him. Then, they left and my parents got me out of the hole. "Tris, whats wrong?" Asked Four. "Nothing, I'm fine" I say with the best convincing smile I have. He knew I wasn't telling him something but he didn't question it. "I'm going to get a shower" I say. I get out of bed, get my clothes, and go to the shower.

...

As I get out of the shower, I smell the sweet smell of bacon. I run to the kitchen and Four is sitting at the table waiting. "Bacon, eggs, a chocolate chip muffin, and dauntless cake. Your favorite." He says. "O wow, thanks" I say. I walk over and kiss him and sit in my seat. The whole time we eat, he stares at me. "Um, you okay?" I ask. "Dr. Doubledoor called, we are going to have a family" he says. I stare at him, wondering if it's true or not. He looks happy... I think. "Really? I'm going to be a mother?" I say, finally realizing he isn't just messing with me. "Yeah, and I will be a father! Tris, we will finally be a family, i've always wanted that!" He says. I take a bite of my bacon as my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Are you pregnant?!" Christina.

"Um, yeah, I guess I am..."

"OMG! I will be over in a second to pick you up!"

No chris-"

Then she hangs up. I don't even know the gender and I know she wants to go baby shopping. "What did she want?" Asks Tobias. "Oh, she wanted to know if I was pregnant and she wanted to know if I would go shopping... Well actually I don't have a choice..." I say. He chuckles as he takes both of our plates to the sink. Christina ponds on the door and when I open it she is arguing with my neighbor about being to loud. "I'm sorry, please don't mind her, she just found out I was pregnant" I say. Then I pull christina into my apartment. "You don't have to be so loud." I say. "What ever, let's go" she says.

...

When I get back home it's 12 o'clock and I am exhausted from all the walking. I see Tobias on the couch asleep. I wake him up by gently kissing him. "Let's go to bed" I say and he follows me to the bedroom. We get our night clothes on and climb in bed. He raps his arm around me and puts his hand on my stomach. I slowly fall asleep.

 **yay! A new story! Comment please! Tell me if you likey!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the dream  
"Tobias!" I yell. There is smile and ash everywhere from the fire. "Tobias! Please, no!" I yell as I walk over to his body on the ground. "NO NO NO!" I scream as someone carries me away from his body

"Tris! Wake up! What's wrong?" Asks Tobias. "You were... Dead. I was trying to find you. But, here you are... Not dead. Right next to me." I say as I sit up and hug him tightly. "It's okay. Just be brave Tris." He says. Tears role down my cheeks. "Please stay, don't go to work. Stay here with me and don't leave..." I say. "You know I have to, but after work I will take you out to eat." He says as he kisses my forehead. He gets out of bed, gets dressed, and leaves. I decide to go to Christina's and ask if she wants to hang out today.

"Hey Tris, come on in." She says. "Thanks" I say and sit in her couch. "So how is that baby" she says as she gets a cup of coffee. "Fine, I have an appointment today if you would like to come with." I say. "Of course I would!" she says. ... After we get out of the appointment, I get a call from Marlene. "Hey marlene, whats up" "It's Four, he is in the hospital. You need to get here fast." I hang up and pull Christina back into the hospital. We go to the waiting room to see if Marlene is there and she is. I can tell she has been crying and I know its something bad. "What happened?!" I yell. "There was am explosion... Four got hurt badly" just as Marlene says that, the doctor comes out. "Beatrice Prior" he says. "That's me" I say as I go over to the doctor. "I'm so sorry, he isn't going to make it. He wants to see you one last time though. You all can go in there." He says. We follow the doctor and I try to hold back the tears. I let everyone else in before me. When it's finally time for me to go in I do and it's impossible for me to hold back the tears. I fall to the floor right when I enter the room. "Tris?" He says horsely. I stand up. "Y-yeah its m-me." I say. I walk over to him and I hold his hand. "Tris, don't cry, my dear. I know whats happening. You can do this. You are going to be the best mother ever to our little one. I will be there watching over you as you hold our little one and sing to it. You need to stay strong, for him or her." He says. "Tobias, I can't do this by myself! I need you! We need you!" I say as tears flow down my cheeks. "Tris, stay strong. Get everyone else in here now, I need to see all of you in here before I go." He says as a tear roles down his cheek. I call them in and everyone is here. Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Everyone. We all stand around him and I hold his hand. "Be brave, Tris" he says. He looks up and smiles. His grip loosens on my hand, Slowly but surely. Before I know it his hand falls to his side and the heart monitor quits and he takes his last breathe. I can't stand anymore. I loose control of my body and I fall to the ground. Christina runs to me and I start crying, I think. I don't know whats happening in the world. I can't stand this pain. It hurts to much. When I finally gain control of my body again, I run. I run out of the hospital. I don't know where I'm going. Finally I decide to go visit my parents in Abnegation. I jump on the train and I see a factionless woman. "Hello" she says. "Hi" I say. "Your from Dauntless, you must know Tobias" she says. As I hear his name I start crying and fall to the ground. The woman's P.O.V. Today is the day I decide to see Tobias again. I miss him so much. I still remember the day I had to leave him. My sweet little boy, who is not so little anymore. I run to the train and jump on, I have done this many times before. A few minutes later, before i'm fixing to jump off, this small figured girl jumps on. I can tell she has been crying so I decide to stay and make small conversation with her. I look at her clothes. Black. She's from Dauntless, she must know him. "Hello" I say in a nice voice. She looks at me and gives out a small "hi". "Your from Dauntless, you must know Tobias" I say, if I'm going to ask, might as well just come out with it. I guess it was the wrong idea because she starts falling to the ground crying. "Whats wrong, hun?" I say walking over to her and hugging her. "T-Tobias is d-dead" she says. What did she say? No, it can't be. She must be talking about a different person. "I'm so sorry hun, you must be talking about a different Tobias" I say. "Are you talking about Tobias Eaton?" She looks up at me. "How do you know him?" She asks. "I'm his mother" I say. Tris P.O.V. His mother? I thought she was dead... "his mother's dead" I say with a confused look on my face. "How well do you know my son?" She asks me. "Well, I'm pregnant with his baby" I say holding my stomach. "I have a grandchild?" she says as her face lights up with excitement. "Your Tobias's mother... You should know that he... He passed away about an hour ago..." I say holding back tears. She takes a second to take things in and then she stats crying. I comfort her like she did me and tears fall down my face 


	3. Chapter 3

**another chapter! Review!**

After I jumped of the train, I went to my mom and dad's house. I've only been here once after my transfer, it was to tell my parents about Tobias... Well Four. I knock on the door and my mother answers. She looks different. I don't know what's different, but something is. "Hello Be... I mean, Tris." She says smiling. "Hello mother" I say, pulling her into a hug. "Please, come in" she says. I go in and sit on the grey couch we have had sense I was a little girl. "So how are you?" She says, sitting next to me. Suddenly I just start crying. "Beatrice, whats wrong?" She asks. "T-Tobias died" I say. "Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that" she says hugging me. Then I hear the front door open and see my dad. "Beatrice..." He says. I walk to him crying and hug him. "I... Heard what happen. I'm sorry for your loss." He says. I let go and turn towards both of them. "Mom, dad, I'm pregnant" I say. They both sit there in shock until my mother says "you aren't married yet." "I know, but, I'm not Abnegation anymore. So it's not something bad. "But, I don't think I can do this without him." I say. "I know it may seem hard, but I assure you, you can do it." Says my mother. Then, we have a family hug. "Well, I need to get back. It's getting dark. I love you guys. So very much." I say. "We love you too, Beatrice. When you have the baby, you can bring it to visit us if you want." Says my mother. "I will." I say then walk out the door. When I jump back on the train, Tobias's mother is still there. Earlier I wasn't thinking. But, now I am and I am furious.


End file.
